


Friends, but with something more

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Series: Somewhere Only We Know Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments, Missing Scene, Slash, Spin Off, commedy, pre slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>-Hey bro che ti succede? Sei troppo silenzioso.-</i><br/><i>-Rikey, hai mai pensato che io possa essere diverso?- chiese abbassando la testa.</i><br/><i>Rikey si sedette affianco di Lucas e lo guardò attentamente.</i><br/><i>-Per me sembri normale, in piena forma e sano come un pesce.- scherzò.</i><br/><i>-Ry, io intendo diverso dentro.- si posò le mani sul petto.</i><br/><i>-Non sono la persona adatta per dirtelo, sai quanto non sono ferrato in anatomia, ho perfino scambiato l’omero con il poeta greco.-</i><br/>*<br/>Spin-Off di “<b>Somewhere Only We Know</b>”; Protagonisti: Riley e Lucas.<br/>Si può leggere la shot anche senza conoscere la long, non ci sono rimandi a parti di capitoli o ad avvenimenti importanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, but with something more

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Friends, but with something more  
>  **Autore:** TAKeRu_ECHY  
>  **Fandom:** Glee  
>  **Personaggi:** Rikey Hudson-Berry, Lucas Karofsky-Anderson  
>  **Genere:** Commedia  
>  **Raiting:** Verde  
>  **Avvisi:** Fluff, Slash, Bromance, Missing Moments  
>  **Pairing:** Rikey x Lucas  
>  **Disclamer:** I personaggi qui citati mi appartengono: Rikey, Lucas, Jacky e John sono nati dalla mia mente e come miei figli ne detengo il diritto e la proprietà.  
> Non mi appartengono invece i luoghi, le ambientazioni (spogliatoio del McKinley) e la Beaste, perché è tutta proprietà dei R.I.B. e della Fox.  
>    
>  **Riassunto:** _-Hey bro che ti succede? Sei troppo silenzioso.-_  
>  _-Rikey, hai mai pensato che io possa essere diverso?- chiese abbassando la testa._  
>  _Rikey si sedette affianco di Lucas e lo guardò attentamente._  
>  _-Per me sembri normale, in piena forma e sano come un pesce.- scherzò._  
>  _-Ry, io intendo diverso dentro.- si posò le mani sul petto._  
>  _-Non sono la persona adatta per dirtelo, sai quanto non sono ferrato in anatomia, ho perfino scambiato l’omero con il poeta greco.-_  
>     
>  **Note:** _Spin-Off_ di “[Somewhere Only We Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074742)”  
>  Per chi non avesse letto la storia: Rikey è il figlio di Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson, invece Lucas di David Karofsky e David Cooper; John Puckerman e Jackline Anderson sono gli altri personaggi citati. Rikey ha sedici anni e Lucas quattordici.  
> La storia si ambienta dopo la cena a casa Karosfky-Anderson con Kurt (Capitolo 8).  
> Il momento non è preciso, non sono così fiscale come sembra.  
>    
> One Shot scritta per il contest estivo _"Lo slash è un diritto"_ indetto da Florelle e dal Il_Genio_Del_Male su Facebook.  
>  **Partecipa al contest “Lo Slash è un Diritto”.**  
>  **Tema trattato:** COMING OUT  
>  **Prompt utilizzati:** _Spogliatoio, In amicizia._  
>     
>    
>    
>  

   
   
   
   
   
Era finito l’ennesimo allenamento che li aveva spompati completamente, la Coach pretendeva il massimo dai suoi allievi soprattutto quando si avvicinava la fine della stagione sportiva; tutta la squadra si era riunita negli spogliatoi per farsi le docce e chiacchierare lontano dagli occhi della Beaste che vietava qualsiasi argomento che non fosse schemi di gioco o punti deboli delle squadre avversarie.  
  
Dopo un ora lo spogliatoio era vuoto, tranne per due figure che si aggiravano tra gli armadietti: Rikey e Lucas.  
  
I due amici stavano ancora chiacchierando approfittando del fatto che nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.  
  
Rikey stava descrivendo un nuovo pezzo della batteria che aveva appena comprato, si fermò quando notò che Lucas non lo stava ascoltando.  
  
-Hey bro che ti succede? Sei troppo silenzioso.-  
  
Lucas uscì dal suo stato di trance e osservò l’amico, prese un bel respiro e decise che era il momento di dire la verità, non ce la faceva più a reggere quel peso da solo, sperava solo che il suo migliore amico capisse.  
  
-Rikey, hai mai pensato che io possa essere _diverso_?- chiese abbassando la testa.  
  
Rikey si sedette affianco di Lucas e lo guardò attentamente.  
  
-Per me sembri normale, in piena forma e sano come un pesce.- scherzò.  
  
-Ry, io intendo diverso dentro.- si posò le mani sul petto.  
  
-Non sono la persona adatta per dirtelo, sai quanto non sono ferrato in anatomia, ho perfino scambiato l’omero con il poeta greco.-  
  
Lucas rise, Rikey non era mai stato una cima a scuola, però aveva un cuore d’oro, sapeva dare degli ottimi consigli ed era un amico meraviglioso.  
  
-Certo che sei un idiota.-  
  
-Non è colpa mia se ho preso dalla parte sbagliata della famiglia.-  
  
Riuscì a strappare un altro sorriso all’amico.  
  
-Stai molto meglio quando sorridi, ti si illumina il viso.-  
  
Quest’affermazione fece arrossire Lucas.  
  
-Io penso di essere diverso da tutti gli altri ragazzi, a me non piacciono le stesse cose che piacciono agli altri.- tentò di spiegare Lucas.  
  
-Se è per questo neanche a me piacciono alcune cose, eppure non ho niente di diverso.-  
  
-No, a te piacciono _quelle cose_ , a me no.-  
  
Rikey spostò la testa di lato cercando di capire l’affermazione dell’altro. Lucas notò la confusione nello sguardo dell’altro e iniziò a spiegare meglio.  
  
-Intendo dire che a te piace vedere la boxe, a me piace vedere il balletto. Io mi diverto passando un pomeriggio di shopping con i miei papà, tu ti diverti passando i pomeriggi davanti alla Play Station con tuo padre. Vedi che c’è qualcosa di diverso.-  
  
-Ti piacciono cose differenti, ma non vedo cosa possa cambiare con te. Tu sei sempre Lucas e io sono sempre Rikey, sono queste diversità a renderci unici.-  
  
-Questa perla di saggezza dove l’hai presa?- si stupì Lucas.  
  
-Non lo so, sono cose che mi vengono naturali.- affermò Rikey.  
  
Lucas si alzò e iniziò a camminare avanti e dietro.  
  
-Lucas mi sembri leggermente nervoso. Sputa il rospo.-  
  
Rikey si alzò e bloccò l’amico per le spalle, lo superava di una decina di centimetri e per vederlo in volto dovette piegarsi leggermente in avanti.  
  
Lucas si trovò il volto dell’amico a pochi centimetri dal suo e puntò gli occhi in quelli marroni di Rikey.  
  
-Dai Lu, con me puoi parlare. Prometto che non riderò se è qualcosa di imbarazzante- scherzò.  
  
Lucas fece un passo indietro per allontanarsi da Rikey, la sua schiena toccò il metallo freddo dell’armadietto e rabbrividì; si stava torturando le mani per il nervoso, si era messo in una situazione sconveniente da solo e ora non sapeva come tirarsene fuori.  
  
Rikey era un po’ tonto, ma non stupido: il suo migliore amico stava male e lui doveva aiutarlo in qualche modo; fece la cosa che gli venne più naturale: abbracciò Lucas.  
  
Lucas si irrigidì nella stretta di Rikey, solo dopo qualche istante si sciolse e ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
  
-Bro, ci sono io qui. Qualsiasi problema lo risolveremo insieme. Non devi avere paura, _non sei solo_.-  
  
Lucas chiuse gli occhi e cercò di raccogliere tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo, era un Karofsky e doveva avere fegato di ammettere a se stesso e a gli altri quello che provava dentro di se.  
  
Allontanò leggermente Rikey, alzò gli occhi nei suoi, quando l’amico gli sorrise lo afferrò per il bavero della maglietta spingendolo in basso e fece congiungere le loro labbra. Niente di esagerato, un semplice bacio a stampo.  
  
Lucas si staccò subito dopo, chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò all’armadietto dietro di lui.  
  
Rikey aveva gli occhi spalancati, il suo cervello stava cercando di registrare quello che era appena successo: Lucas l’aveva baciato, Lucas è un ragazzo, quindi lui è..  
  
-Io sono _gay_ , Ry, e ..volevo farlo da mesi. Mi dispiace, scusami. Non avrei dovuto farlo.-  
  
Lucas teneva il volto basso fissando il pavimento aspettando che l’altro se ne andasse facendo una scenata, ma i piedi di Rikey erano fermi lì e non accennavano a spostarsi.  
  
Il cervello di Rikey stava lavorando velocemente, che per uno come lui era un fatto da annotare sul calendario; si avvicinò a Lucas e gli fece alzare il volto, stava piangendo silenziosamente, passò il pollice sulle sue guancie per asciugargli le lacrime.  
  
Quando Lucas vide che Rikey stava sorridendo, il nodo alla gola gli si sciolse.  
  
-Lucas, tu sai quanto io sia incapace a fare discorsi del genere, ma ci proverò. Per quanto il ..bacio che mi hai dato mi ha un po’ sconvolto, in senso buono, non ..non c’è niente di male! Cavolo, tu hai due papà, ci sono Sebastian e Thad, zio Kurt e zio Blaine, i miei nonni, …perché hai pensato che per me possa essere un problema?-  
  
Lucas tirò poco delicatamente su il naso e sospirò.  
  
-Il problema sono gli altri. Io ho .. _paura_ di quello che possono dire.- ammise il ragazzo.  
  
-Sai una cosa? Fregatene degli altri. L’importante che tu sia felice.-  
  
Rikey intrappolò di nuovo Lucas in un abbraccio, percepì la stretta dell’altro farsi più forte.  
  
-Io non sono felice- disse con un tono strozzato.  
  
-Perché?- chiese ingenuamente Rikey.  
  
-A me piaci tu.- ammise stringendosi di più al corpo dell’amico, -e non potrò mai averti.- aggiunse sussurrando.  
  
-Senti, io sono un idiota, lo ammetto, non so per niente come vanno queste cose, ora come ora mi sento molto confuso. Sarà che sono sempre confuso, però questo non cambia niente. Cioè le cose le cambia però ..nel senso che..-  
  
-Rikey vai al punto, non fare discorsi troppo lunghi, il tuo cervello non regge ragionamenti troppo complessi.-  
  
-Quello che voglio dire è che ..tu sei Lucas, io sono Rikey, non cambia _niente_. Forse la nostra amicizia può diventare più profonda ..non in quel senso, però tu sei sempre il mio migliore amico. Possiamo vedere come si evolve questa cosa. Non ti assicuro niente.-  
  
Rikey teneva una mano sulla spalla di Lucas e con l’altra gesticolava, Lucas stava sorridendo.  
  
-Quindi cosa siamo?- chiese Lucas.  
  
- _Amici, ma con qualcosa di più_.- rispose Rikey sorridendo.  
  
-Mi piace. Quel _qualcosa di più_ significa che a volte posso farti qualche carezza,- posò una mano sul volto di Rikey e accarezzò la guancia con delicatezza, -oppure che ti posso abbracciare quando voglio?-  
  
Rikey ci pensò qualche secondo.  
  
-Sì,- rispose –ma devi capire che per me questo è tutto nuovo. Siamo amici, tu hai qualche _libertà_ in più, ma se provi a saltarmi addosso credo che potrei tirarti un pugno in faccia.-  
  
Lucas rise di gusto.  
  
-Promesso: non ti salterò addosso.- Lucas si morse il labbro e poi aggiunse: -Però qualche volta mi accompagni a fare shopping?-  
  
-E va bene.- promise, -Però entriamo anche nel negozio di giochi.-  
  
-E in quello di musica, di attrezzature sportive e anche nel negozio di caramelle.- aggiunse Lucas.  
  
Gli occhi di Rikey brillarono e di slancio abbracciò Lucas stringendolo anche troppo forte.  
  
-Quando fai così ti adoro. Dio, quanto ti voglio bene. Tu sì che mi conosci!-  
  
Lucas riuscì a ritagliarsi uno spiraglio di aria nella stretta assassina dell’amico.  
  
-Anche io ti voglio bene, però ti prego lasciami, mi stai soffocando.- disse quasi sussurrando dato che non riusciva a respirare bene.  
  
Rikey si accorse di star stringendo troppo forte e liberò Lucas. -Scusami. Quando mi entusiasmo sono..-  
  
-Pericoloso.- finì Lucas per lui massaggiandosi il collo.  
  
Lucas guardò male Rikey per qualche secondo mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Rikey non resistette e scoppiò a ridere, poco dopo lo seguì anche Lucas.  
  
La risata dei due durò qualche minuto e si spense lentamente, quando entrambi ripresero fiato si sederono fianco a fianco sulla panchina tra gli armadietti.  
  
-Mi spieghi di cosa avevi realmente paura?- chiese Rikey.  
  
-Che ti arrabbiassi. È stato un gesto avventato, ma mi sentivo di doverlo fare.-  
  
-Nah, non mi sarei mai arrabbiato con te, non ci riesco, mi è impossibile anche solo pensare di essere arrabbiato con te.-  
  
Lucas poggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’amico e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
Si ricordò improvvisamente di un altro bacio avvenuto in quello stesso spogliatoio quasi vent’anni prima: quello di suo padre e Kurt, un bacio dato per rabbia, ma è stato il suo coming out.  
  
Doveva essere genetica: i Karofsky si rivelano con un bacio.  
  
Quello spogliatoio doveva avere qualcosa di magico, riusciva a tirare fuori le parti più nascoste dell’anima di una persona, forse perché in quel luogo ti mettevi a nudo e ti mostravi per quello che eri veramente, senza maschere e senza inganni.  
  
Rikey passò un braccio sulle spalle di Lucas tirandolo più vicino a sé. Lucas osservò il volto dell’altro e sorrise, abbracciò Rikey e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
  
-Mi prometti un'altra cosa, Ry?- domandò.  
  
-Spara Lu.-  
  
-Qualche volta ti posso dare qualche bacino?- chiese con una vocina da bambino.  
  
Rikey strabuzzò gli occhi e guardò Lucas.  
  
-Se a te non va bene, non importa, posso anche farne a meno.-, lo sguardo di Rikey l’aveva portato a fare un passo indietro.  
  
-No, no. Non intendevo quello. Mi sorprendi sempre, mi hai preso di contropiede.- spiegò, -Va bene, qualche bacino te lo posso concedere. Ma solo in occasioni speciali.-  
  
-Questa è un occasione speciale?- tentò Lucas.  
  
Rikey guardò il volto sorridente dell’amico e annuì. –Deve essere come quello di prima, ok?-  
  
Lucas annuì e si sporse per lasciare un secondo bacio sulle labbra di Rikey.  
  
- _Grazie_.- disse quando allontanò le labbra da quelle dell’altro.  
  
-Farei qualsiasi cosa per vederti sorridere.-  
  
Lucas si accoccolò di nuovo al corpo di Rikey.  
  
Rikey improvvisamente si ricordò di qualcosa.  
  
-Bro, non avevamo un appuntamento con Jacky e John alle sei?- domandò osservandosi l’orologio al polso.  
  
-Sì, perché?-  
  
-Perché sono le sei e mezza e quella psicopatica di Jacky ci ucciderà. Ti conviene inventare una scusa migliore del “ho baciato il mio migliore amico” perché ci tengo alla mia pellaccia.-  
  
Anche Lucas controllò l’orologio e scattò come un razzo a finire di vestirsi.  
  
Entrambi i ragazzi corsero fuori dallo spogliatoio ignari del cambiamento che stava avvenendo nelle loro vite.  
  
Lo spogliatoio del liceo McKinley era stato di nuovo il palcoscenico di una rivelazione, questa volta meno traumatica.  
  
Una verità che aveva legato Rikey e Lucas a filo doppio.  
 

**Author's Note:**

>     
> **Echy’s Corner**
> 
> Eccomi con un nuovo Spin-Off di questa storia.  
> Credo di star costruendo tutta la mia vita attorno a SOWK ù.ù  
> Ho descritto questo episodio perché non l’avrei potuto mettere nella storia *sigh* però mentre scrivevo notavo questo contatto tra Rikey e Lucas e ho voluto dare vita alla loro storia.  
> Questi due sono più che migliori amici, fratelli di spirito, di avventure ..spero vivamente che riesca a trasformarli in qualcosa di più *w*  
> Rikey è un po' tonto, ha preso da Finn, però Lucas è un ragazzo molto paziente e ..la mia mente già lavora ù_ù  
> L'episodio serve pure a spiegare futuri comportamente dei due xD
> 
> Aprofitto per pubblicizzare la long "[Somewhere Only We Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074742)" che non smette mai di donarmi felicità e gioia *w*
> 
> Aprofitto anche per dirvi che se ho una pagina autore è per tenermi in contatto con voi amati lettori, l'ho fatto per i più timidi :)  
> Quindi: spoiler, notizie, avvenimenti importanti della mia vita, sclero (spopolo e snobiltà) e avvisi di agiornamenti che spuntano fuori come funghi: [me medesima stessa sul libro in faccia](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) xD
> 
> Un bacione,
> 
>  
> 
> _smile face, kiss-kiss_
> 
>  
> 
> Echy;


End file.
